Perhaps I Would
by thedarksnowqueen
Summary: Captain Swan AU. Snow and Charming decided to live as bandits instead of taking back the kingdom. Emma and her family are thieves. One night, she comes across the infamous Captain Hook. She decides to try and steal from his ship, but ends up in his bed instead.
1. Thick As Thieves

Prologue

Killian yelled out, stopping her in her tracks. "Emma!"

She let out a huff and turned her body slightly just enough to see him. His face was broken up, the pain showing clearly on his face. "Where are you going, love?" he asked.

"I'm going home," she answered, biting her lip. She clutched her bag to her chest, trying to carefully conceal it under the cloak. Despite everything that had happened between the two of them, he was still a pirate.

"Look at me, Emma." She slowly turned around and faced him full on. His good hand reached out to her, palm up and fingers reaching. "I know you're scared. You wouldn't be running otherwise. I don't know exactly what's going on here between us, but I know you feel it. Please, love. Just stay."

Emma fidgeted her fingers. "This isn't about you, Killian. It's not about us. I have to go."

This time when she walked off, she made it halfway across the boardwalk. Killian chased after her, his boots clanking on the boards. "Please," he whispered. She almost didn't hear it, but she did. She wanted to turn around and run into his arms, kiss him, and stay with him for as long as he would keep her. But she couldn't do that. She needed to save her family.

"I'm sorry." And then she was gone.

1. Thick as Thieves

The horses galloped as fast as they could go, their riders whooping with exhilaration. Emma and Snow were neck-and-neck, a couple of feet ahead of Charming. Snow shot a smug look back at her husband.

Emma smiled at her mama and papa. She loved the fact that her parents truly loved each other, unlike a lot of the Enchanted Forest's kids' parents. Most marriages here were arranged either for the woman's dowry or to unite villages and kingdoms. But Snow White and Prince Charming were the epitome of true love. And she was the product of true love.

It wasn't long before they reached their camp. Emma was the first to dismount her horse and tie her up. While their camp setup was relatively small, it was perfect for the family of three. Emma had a separate tent from Snow and Charming. They each had rucksacks large enough to carry food for each other them, as well as hold their daily haul. The tents were made out of sticks and tarps. Whenever they needed to pack up and find a new location, they improvised with the wood for the tents and fire. Their cloaks were usually used for the tarps. It was a simple existence. After all, they were the infamous Charmings—the disgraced royal bandits that free-lanced across the Enchanted Forest.

Emma had heard the story a hundred times. Not just her parents love story, but their actions after they'd conquered every obstacle in their way. They had two options in front of them: take the kingdom back from Regina or live out their lives as thieves. They chose the latter, obviously. Something she didn't understand still was why they had chosen to be bandits instead of a king and queen.

Once their adrenaline from the robbery had worn now, they checked their loot. There were plenty of gold coins. Among the other silver and bronze coins were silver cufflinks, a cubic zirconium necklace—not worth much, but enough—and a couple of what appeared to be real diamond earrings. They'd stolen from a couple of homes, so it wasn't unusual to have such an odd mix.

After making vague notions of what they would spend the money on this time, Snow and Charming decided to call it a night. Emma waved them goodnight and doused the fire with water from the nearby creek.

With her mind still wide awake, Emma untied her horse, Amara, and led her to the aforementioned creek. She brushed her fingers gently over Amara's bare back while she drank.

Thieving was the world Emma had grown up in. It was the family business. Her royal blood didn't matter to her, although sometimes it put her in danger. With Regina hunting down Snow, and King George hunting Charming, even after 20 years, someone discovering that she was their daughter was extremely dangerous. Emma could easily be captured and brought back to Regina or George, or used for ransom, or raped, or murdered. Those were common things, but being who she was, it upped it into highly unfavorable odds.

Sometimes, though, she wondered what being a princess would have been like. If her parents had taken back Snow's kingdom together, would she be as close to them as she is now? How different would she act? Would she be spoiled or humble? Rugged or proper? Somehow, she couldn't see herself as a princess. "Princess Emma" just didn't fit her.

She slowly led Amara back to the improvised horse post. She needed sleep and she wasn't going to get it by standing around and thinking of things she couldn't change. She unlaced her dress, switched into a dressing gown, and laid down on the forest floor, drifting off into an easy sleep.

* * *

Hook was filled with need. It'd been weeks since his last conquest, and his urges were growing. Being stuck on a ship with all men was awful—unless one fancied men. He enjoyed the company of women, however.

There was a knock on the door of his private cabin. Mr. Smee walked in a moment later and flashed the captain a curious look. "You all right, Captain?"

Hook sighed. "I'm fine, mate. What is it you need to tell me?"

"We're nearing a port. I wanted to know if you'd like us to dock or to continue sailing until the next one." He twiddled his thumbs. "It looks like there's a storm coming in, and the crew might not be up for fighting it tonight."

An amused smile curved on the captain's face. "Are you requesting a night off, Mr. Smee?"

He glanced at the floor shyly. "Yes, sir."

Even if Hook weren't in desperate need of a lady's presence, he would have allowed the ship to be docked for the night. His crew was loyal, through and through, and they deserved a lot more than they'd be receiving lately.

"All right," he answered. "We'll stay here for the night. I'll buy the first round at the pub."

"Thank you very much, Captain!" Smee left the captain's quarters. Hook could hear the cheers a few seconds later.

He stood up, pacing around his quarters for a few minutes, occasionally stopping to linger in front of his bookcase. His mind was moving a thousand miles a minute. Would a woman help cover up the pain he felt? Could she fill the vastness of his empty heart? One-night conquests rarely helped him for more than a couple of hours after sunrise. After that, the empty feeling that had haunted him for years would settle in. It seemed that the feeling would never truly go away.

_Well, _he thought. _Even if it won't work, I can bloody well try._ Women were his favorite vice, after all. With rum nearly tying with it. Now if he had a woman _and_ some rum….

He stopped pacing and left his quarters, making his way to the top deck. His crew was rushing around the deck, preparing to pull into port. His hook rested on the wheel as he called out, "Bring her in gently, men! Tonight, we drink. Tomorrow, we sail!"

* * *

"I know this path," Snow commented, looking around. "Red's cabin isn't too far from here." She looked at Emma and then Charming. "What do you guys say to sleeping on real beds tonight?"

"_Please_, let's do that," Emma begged. She made no effort to hide the desperation in her voice. "I don't think my neck can take the forest floor anymore."

Her parents smiled. "There we have it then. We'll stay at Red's tonight."

It wasn't long before they came upon the village only a couple miles from Red's cabin. They were running low on supplies. They had one or two pieces of fruit left, four arrows for Snow, and Charming and Emma's swords needed sharpening.

Emma looked at her parents and could see the exhaustion etched onto their faces. This life wore them down. They were getting older. Here Emma was, complaining about discomfort, when they've lived with it longer _and_ have it worse than she. Guilt set in. To try to squelch it, she offered, "If you two want to head onto Red's, you can. I can get everything we need done here."

They almost protested, but she shot them a death stare. They nodded. Charming said, "I'll get this sword sharpened tomorrow. Take my spare for sharpening. I can't leave your mother with only four arrows left." He tossed Emma a small bag filled with coins. "Three days, remember. No longer than that."

"I know, Papa." With so many possible ways for them to get separated, they had a three-day return rule. If they hadn't met up or seen each other in three days, then they sounded the figural alarm. They had friends on the lookout and they would search until they found each other. The reason for it was because while something bad could've happened, it might've just been circumstance that prevented one of them from returning and the rule gave them time to return without causing a panic.

With a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek for her parents, Emma went down the opposite path, toward the village and away from her family.

After flirting and showing off a bit of cleavage to the seller, Emma walked away from the shop with two sets of shiny new arrows for Snow. Most of the arrows she used were forged herself, using knives and sticks from the forest. This was Emma's mini gift to her, as a small thank you.

She'd also paid a little extra to the blacksmith to polish Charming's sword and engrave _Athena_ onto the hilt. That was his sword's name, based off myths about goddesses. Athena was allegedly the goddess of war and wisdom. Snow's bow was called Artemis—goddess of hunt and wilderness—and Emma's sword was Nike—strength and victory. Names meant an awful lot to them, seeing as one slip up in introductions could lead to their deaths.

The blacksmith's shop was near the port. Emma casually strode in and out of groups, keeping her cloak's hood up and her head down. Regina's spies were everywhere—she couldn't risk detection. They still didn't know if the Evil Queen knew what Emma looked like, but they refused to take any chances.

Several ships were pulling into port. Most of them were just local sailors out fishing to make their living. But one was huge, towering over the rest of them. It was mostly a dulled down yellow, with pale blue thrown in, and a solid, shiny deck. The lettering on the side—which looked as if another title had been under it once—claimed it to be the _Jolly Roger_. The black sails identified it as a pirate ship.

Emma had heard of the Jolly Roger. It was infamous, with most of its reputation stemming from its captain. Captain Hook, the most well known pirate in all the realms. Other than rumors here and there, only one thing was definitely known. Hook was a ladies man and he wasn't ashamed. Every time the ship docked, he found a new woman for the night.

An idea popped into the thief's head. The Jolly Roger was sure to be filled with treasures—the best pirates around occupied it. They stole from every ship they encountered. She could easily afford supplies for quite some time for the family without even needing to steal anything.

Unfortunately, the best part was also the worst. Being protected by the best sea thieves, it made it difficult to acquire the gold, even for her.

Just as she was giving up the possibility of gaining access to the ship, she caught sight of the captain himself. Sporting leather pants, jacket, and shirt that left his gorgeous chest hairs exposed, he sauntered onto the land with a smirk on his lips. He had a strong jawline, baby blue eyes, and just the right amount of scruff. Emma bit her lip in a hunger unrelated to food.

_That's it,_ she thought. _I'm going to seduce Captain Hook._ She smiled, and headed off to find a dress with minimal breast coverage.


	2. My Lips, Your Poison

"Absolutely not," Charming commanded, shaking his head back and forth. "You're not going back there."

Emma glared at her father. His overprotectiveness really grated on her nerves a lot. "The Black Knights weren't anywhere near that place. Come on. I found a nice spot to hit. They're wealthy. They won't miss a few jewels and coins." She didn't dare tell them that it was Captain Hook she was going to steal from. They'd lock her up until sunrise.

Snow piped in. "Why didn't you just do it earlier?"

"Mama, seriously? You would rather me attempt theft in a _crowded village_ in _broad daylight_, than have me head back for a couple more hours?" The sarcasm was heavy in her voice, and it only earned her a double-bitch glare from them.

Charming sighed. "It's just dangerous. Your cover name is becoming too well known."

"It's hardly a memorable name," Emma commented, flipping her hair back. "Besides, I've already decided. I'm doing it. So instead of fighting, I want to give you guys something." She unstrapped the arrow carriers from her back and handed them over to Snow. "They're brand new. I thought you needed a break from twig sharpening. And for Papa"—she pulled his spare sword from her sheath—"a sword with its name carved into the hilt."

The look of awe in their faces made every gold piece worth it. Whenever she saw her parents happy, it made her fill with joy. They deserved so much. They deserved their kingdom. But small things like this would have to do.

The three of them talked until dinner was served. Red had fresh bread and fruit from the market, boiled potatoes, and a large chicken. It smelled and looked so delicious that conversation was forgotten as they dove in.

"Wow," Red commented, taking in the sight of the three chowing down vigorously. "When's the last time you all had meat?"

"It's been a while," Snow admitted, talking around a large chunk of chicken. "People are getting more protective of their livestock and most animals can hear us approaching long before we get within shooting range."

"Well, you know I'm a great hunter." Her eyes flashed yellow laced with black, reminding Emma of the wolf that lived inside her. Sometimes she forgot, mostly because Snow had left out gory details when explaining how bad the wolf was before Red learned to control it.

Snow swallowed the meat. "We might actually have to start relying on that soon." Red and Emma looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" asked Emma. "Are we staying here longer?"

"Well, not…exactly," Snow evaded. Emma narrowed her eyes. What was it her parents were keeping from her? Lying by omission was still lying, and they were something Emma specialized in. She had the ability to tell when someone was lying to her. It was her superpower.

Picking at her bread, Emma said, "Mama, don't even try to lie to me. It won't work. Just tell me what's going on."

There were several moments of silence. _What's going on?_ Emma thought. _What are they afraid to tell me?_ It was unusual. Her parents never kept anything from her. They were a team.

Snow took a deep breath. "Your father and I have been talking. It's been 22 years since we decided to just stay under the radar. But we're not content with that anymore." She sighed. "My people have suffered because of my choices. They've been hurt, or _killed_, because they've helped us hide. Regina has terrorized this kingdom long enough." A look of determination settled over her face, her normal look of sweetness melting away. "We're taking back the kingdom. And I'm going to kill Regina."

Emma froze. What had her mother said? Surely she must be dreaming. Why would they choose to do that _now_? What had changed? Living with a decision for 22 years and then up and changing their mind just like that?

"And King George," Charming added.

"Why?" she whispered.

Charming shot his daughter a confused look. "What do you mean?"

There was a quiet feeling of anger accumulating in the blonde's chest. "How can you start to care about your kingdom _now_? You clearly didn't care before."

"Emma!" Snow was shocked. Her daughter never treated her so rudely. They were a close family.

Emma took a deep breath, trying to squelch the unexpected bout of anger. "I'm sorry. I just…don't understand. I'm going to take a quick walk before bed to settle down." She stood up, stuffed two bread slices into her bag, and walked over to her parents. She embraced them at the same time, encompassing them together. "I love you."

"We love you too, Emma. We always will." The love that shone clearly in their eyes almost made her want to back out of her plan. But there was no point. She'd walk away from the Jolly Roger unscathed and with gold. She'd be back tonight, and then knock some sense into her idiot parents. She gave Red a quick hug and then she was off.

* * *

Hook raised his mug, some of the ale splashing onto the floor, and cleared his throat. His crew looked at him expectantly. "To the Jolly Roger and her crew! May she and they always prosper!" There were cheers and then everyone was chugging.

Hook sat down, sipping at his mug, and watched some of his men gamble away their cut of the loot. The pub was surprisingly scarce of women, with the only ones that were open to sneaking off with him were the bar wenches. But they couldn't abandon their job—they needed the money too much—and he was far above _paying_ a woman to be with him for a night. Women came to him willingly. To pay a harlot for a night was massively beneath him.

Normally he would be joining in his crew's lack of restraints, gambling and whoring around. It was part of the captain's legend. But he wanted something very specific tonight. He wanted a woman who _knew_ what she was doing. A woman who he didn't have to do all the work for. Experience was nice to give someone, but being on the receiving end of that would be nice for once.

He was preparing to just settle for stealing away one of the semi-attractive bar wenches when someone caught his eye. She cut a gorgeous figure in her dress—which barely covered her more than generous breasts—with golden tresses cascading down her back. Hook couldn't see her face, since she was facing the bar currently, but she already took his breath away. She ordered a shot of something and took it down in one swallow.

After what seemed to be forever, she finally turned around. She had an adorable little nose, glowing green eyes, and curvaceous hips. Hook licked his lips. He wanted her. She was downright _stunning_. He was even more blown away when she flashed him a full smile, revealing cute dimples on her cheeks.

She approached his table with a determined look on her face. This is what he was looking for tonight. He would have her in his bed.

She leaned her arms onto the table, her breasts pushing together and making Hook bite his lip. "What are you boys playing?" she asked daringly, a smirk both on her lips and in her eyes. His jaw dropped and he couldn't form a sentence.

_Perfect,_ thought Emma. _I haven't even started yet and I've got him wrapped around my little finger._ She took initiative and went over to the other side of the table and sat next to him. He immediately turned into her, his eyes drinking the sight of her in. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest.

"Tell me," she started. She grabbed the ¾ full bottle of rum and poured two drinks. She slid one to Hook and picked the other up for herself. "What's a devilishly handsome pirate like you doing without a woman on his arm?"

He regained his composure, straightening himself up and giving this wonderful woman his undivided attention. "He's been waiting for the right woman to ask him that question."

She smiled and they drank from their cups. She took the few moments where neither was speaking to admire the beautiful man in front of her. His eyes were a piercing blue, ringed by black eyeliner. The makeup couldn't hide the dark circles under his eyes though, nor the worry lines that rested on his forehead. Behind his flirty pirate façade, there was something lurking. She wanted to figure out what that was. What could make a pirate so sad?

_What?_ Emma jarred herself out of her thoughts. She wasn't here to play therapist for the captain. She was here to steal from his ship and give her family some financial security for a bit. She had no choice but to ignore the immense attraction she felt for him. This is _business_, just in a less obvious way than most.

Emma continued flirting excessively, getting him more and more drunk by the minute. The man could hold his liquor, though.

Hook ran a finger along her bare forearm. "So tell me, love. What name accompanies such a beautiful face?"

Emma drank another shot of rum. "Names aren't necessary. Just strangers enjoying each other's company."

"Two ships passing in the night then?"

She ran her fingers gently on his inner thigh. "Passing closely, I hope."

A low groan escaped Hook's throat. He couldn't wait any longer. He picked up the bottle of rum and stood up. "Let's take this back to my ship. I can treat you properly there."

Having no objections, Emma stood up and followed him. It didn't take long to get to his boat—the port wasn't far from the pub—and Emma's nerves began to set in. it wouldn't be the first time she'd had a one night stand, but butterflies were still in her stomach.

This was _Captain Hook_. He was infamous for pleasing his women. She had to remind herself not to get caught up in this. She wasn't here for pleasure. She was here to steal. This was for her family. She _had_ to keep that in mind.

A shot of excitement filled her when he led her onto his ship. There were so many stories about the Jolly Roger. There was a minimal amount of crewmembers on board. Emma imagined that they were just the watch crew, making sure no one could steal the ship.

Hook called over someone named Mr. Smee. He whispered something to the red-capped pirate. Emma heard something like _nightcap_ or whatever. Mr. Smee nodded and scurried off the ship, leading the rest of the watch crew off as well.

_Oh,_ she thought. _Nightcap. He's clearing the ship so we have it to ourselves._

She tried not to freak out at the thought of being completely alone with the famous pirate. She couldn't let her fear get the best of her. Besides, this meant once he fell asleep that it would be that much easier to take what she needed.

"Mind holding this, love?" Emma snapped out of her reverie and took the rum bottle from the captain's hand. He led her up the small flight of stairs. In front of the wheel was a door in the deck floor. He opened it, revealing a small ladder. This was the captain's quarters. He held out his hand and hook to her to lower her down. She placed the bottle on the deck and took his hand and hook. The metal was cool on her skin. He lowered her down.

She examined the room quickly while he crawled down the small ladder. The bed was small, but it would work. Bookshelves lined the walls, a desk rested in the middle of the room, and there was an open closet on the other side, but no other exits. The ladder was the only way out of the room.

"Now we have the place to ourselves," Hook said, skipping the last wedge on the ladder. Emma seized him by his coat and yanked him toward her, crashing her lips to his. His lips were surprisingly soft, pressing firmly back at her urgency. He wound his good hand into her golden tresses, gripping them firmly. Emma's hands moved from his jacket lapels to his hair, running her fingers through the dark locks.

Hook groaned when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues swirled together, enjoying each other's unique taste. He tasted of rum and she tasted of chicken with rum laced in. He wanted to take her then and now—her kisses were that of an expert; her nails running lightly along his scalp was making his pants tighter. But no, he needed to take his time. The finale was never as spectacular without a long, slow buildup to it.

Despite her efforts, Emma was getting carried away. They were only _kissing_ and she was melting in his arms. His scruff was rubbing against her face, his tongue doing wonders to hers, and his hand cradling her head. Everything was amazing.

Emma shucked his coat off his body, struggling to get the fabric around the hook. He carefully maneuvered the material around it, and then proceeded to unscrew the hook. She unbuttoned his vest and shirt for him, her fingers tracing through his soft chest hair. His breathing hitched at her gentle touch. Clearly she was having the same effect on him, as he was she.

Hook carefully removed his brace. This was always the most awkward part of being intimate with a woman for him. They usually stayed, but carefully avoided the stub where his hand once was. But Emma wasn't revolted or avoiding it. In fact, she gently touched the nub, feeling the scarred-over flesh carefully. She hesitated before planting a kiss on it.

Hook stared at this woman, this vixen, in front of him for a moment longer before attacking her lips again. His urgency returned, and he pushed her up against the wooden wall. Her hands dove for his hips, digging her nails into them. He hissed at the pain.

"You, darling," he stated in between kisses. "Are far too clothed for my liking." He unlaced the front of the dress, and Emma pulled down the fabric for him. After the removal of another layer, she was left in just her undergarments and corset.

He licked his lips while his eyes devoured her body. Emma's breathing became shallow. She reached for him and pulled him back to her, putting his head on her neck. He left butterfly kisses along her neck, slowly making his way down to her collarbone. Her pulse picked up when he yanked on the loose corset and revealed her breasts.

The nipples were already perky from all the attention her neck was getting. Hook licked his lips and admired them for a moment before placing his mouth on Emma's right nipple. His hand gave the other nipple a slightly twist and a light pull. Emma groaned, gripping his hair like a vise.

She shakily put her hands behind her back and pulled at the lacing. It came undone, and she pulled it over her head. Hook removed his mouth from her breast, pulling back, and then tore her underwear apart. Emma felt a rush of heat in her nether regions at his assertiveness.

Hook brought Emma in her another kiss, greedily pressing his tongue to her, while his hand went between them. His fingers felt along her sodden lips. The two of them groaned when a finger slipped through for him to feel how soaked she already was.

"Gods, love," he groaned, his head falling onto her shoulder. He bit her shoulder roughly. She was surprised by how much she liked it. It sent more jolts of pleasure through her. Hook kissed her again before ordering, "Lay down on the bed."

She obeyed, gently lying down and settling her head onto the pillow. He kicked off his boots and then crawled on top of her, propping himself on his stub. His good hand traced along her curves. He took his time admiring her. Her supple skin was soft; her body moved up to meet his hand.

He lowered his head onto her chest and slowly made his way lower, leaving a trail of kisses down her torso. Emma's breathing had sped up considerably. When Hook's mouth latched onto her clit and sucked harshly, a small cry left her lips. Her hand shot to his head, clutching at his hair.

Emma's past lovers had never gone down on her. She'd gone down on them, expecting them reciprocate, but they never had. Hook had simply _done_ it, without any sort of prompt for him to. And it felt so _well_, just like Red had told her it felt. It sent jolts of adrenaline and happiness throughout her body.

She felt her orgasm begin to build. Hook's fingers teased her entrance, maybe pressing on it, but never entering. Emma let out a whine when he licked up her slit and pressed his tongue into her. He moved it in and out, tongue fucking her. His index finger went to her clit and began rubbing harsh circular patterns. Not much later, Emma was bucking her hips and screaming in ecstasy. That had been hands-down the best orgasm of her life.

"_Fuck,_" she whispered, finally coming down from her high. Hook smiled at her and kissed her inner thighs.

"I take it you enjoyed that then, love?"

Breathless, Emma nodded. "No one's done that before to me."

His eyes widened in horror. "You've had terrible lovers then, lass. No greater pleasure than getting eaten out, from all the reactions I've seen. I'll be sure to give you the proper attention you need."

_Did that mean he expected this to happen again?_ Emma thought. She wanted it to. He was amazing. But it couldn't after tonight, so she had to take advantage of that. With that in mind, she sat up and pulled his lips to hers. Slowly, she turned him over so he was lying down with her on top of him. He looked at her in wonder. "Let me take care of you, Captain."

She lowered herself down and put her hand on the laces of his pants. She undid them carefully, taking her time and watching Hook's face the entire time. He could only stare at her with lust-filled eyes. It was evident to both of them how turned on he was. Once unlaced, she pulled the leather pants down far enough to let his cock spring free. It was more than decently sized.

She gripped him in her hand and leisurely pumped it up and down. He moaned at her touch, and growled when she ran her tongue over the tip.

"Tell me your name, love," he requested. Emma stopped what she was doing momentarily. Why did he want her name? Did he suspect something? At the lack of movement, he quickly recovered, "I just want to know what name to moan when you take all of me into that precious mouth of yours."

"Emma."

She went back to work. She gradually took more of him into her mouth. Her left hand fondled his balls, causing him to moan again. "Gods, _Emma_. Such a sweet fucking mouth. Cover my cock with that mouth." She submitted and took all of him into her mouth, and began bobbing up and down. His moans were turning her on again. She took great pleasure in making the captain so weak in her hands.

A few minutes later, he began to shake. He grabbed her head and gently pulled his away from his cock. She looked confused. He explained, "I'll need to recharge if I explode now. And I want to be buried in that cunt of yours when I come."

Emma held back a gasp at the vulgar language. Just like with being eaten out, no one had done that in bed with her. The words made her heat up, sending it to her pussy.

"Ride me, love," Hook demanded. She moved up on his body, hovering right above his cock. She grabbed it and led it to her entrance and slammed herself down onto it. The two groaned at the sudden contact. Emma's previous orgasm had made it easy for him to slip through without hurting her. She rolled her hips, making him groan again. She switched between sliding up and down on him and rolling her hips for a while, until he said, "I can't wait anymore, love. I need to come. Ride me like a fucking maniac."

She listened, moving faster and faster. Her orgasm was building up again, getting closer. She started muttering Hook's name.

"Killian," he corrected. "Call me Killian."

She switched from Hook to Killian. Killian's hand reached between them and rubbed harsh patterns onto her clit. She reached her peak, achieving a second orgasm, and Killian followed a moment later, shouting, _"Emma!"_

Once she rode out her orgasm, Emma collapsed on the pirate, completely spent. He wrapped his arms around her. After a bit, he whispered, "I'm nowhere near through with you yet."


	3. I Am a Fire, You're Gasoline

**Author's note: **I've gone back and fixed some small mistakes in chapters 1 & 2. It slipped my mind while writing that Snowing is also on the run from King George as well as Regina, so I went back and added that in. Also, I changed Emma calling her parents Mom & Dad to Mama & Papa. Small things.

* * *

Emma carefully sat up from Killian's chest, setting him arm gently at his side. She didn't know what time it was. She'd fallen asleep after the final time he had taken her—which was several times, and in several different positions—and she cursed herself for it. She'd gotten distracted. His crew could be back at any moment and she was still _naked_ for gods' sake.

She located her corset, her underskirts, and her dress. Her underwear was torn to bits. She grabbed her knapsack and tiptoed over to the ladder. She looked back at Hook's sleeping form once more before quietly climbing up the ladder.

The ship was still abandoned. She could hear the pirates in the pub nearby, attempting to sing an old sea shanty, but doing so horribly. By the looks of the sky, there were only about two hours left until sunrise. She began searching around.

_If I were a pirate, where would I hide my treasure?_ Not on the top deck, and not in the captain's quarters. It would be in a room where it couldn't easily be escaped. She headed below deck. She searched the first floor, finding cots and hammocks for the crew, mostly empty bottles of alcohol, and a couple of washing bins. It wasn't the first floor. She went further below and continued searching around the usual ship cargo.

_Where is that gold? _She knew it would be hidden. Pirates were just sea thieves, after all. Even the most feared pirate ship in all the realms wasn't stupid enough to flaunt it.

She began to look for hidden crevices. The most valuable would be kept in something like a hidden hatch, and since she could only carry so much, taking the most valuable was the most logical thing to do.

She was feeling along one of the walls when her fingers slipped through one of the cracks. She stared at it, curling her fingers. _Yes! It's a door!_ She put her other hand in the crease and pulled. The secret door opened, revealing gold pieces and rubies and countless amounts of priceless jewels.

She had only just been starting to throw handfuls into her bag when a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Do you plan on leaving with that treasure, lass?"

Emma turned around, startled, jewels in hand, and faced him. He was dressed now, wide awake, and staring at her with an amused expression. Clearly he was underestimating her desperation.

"I do," she answered. "Sleeping with you was great, Captain, but it doesn't pay for food." She almost felt bad for stealing from him, but it wasn't like he'd earned this. He'd stolen it too, probably from innocent people. At least she was stealing from a bad person.

He stared her down, eyes boring into hers. She felt a trickle of sweat going down her back. How was she going to get out of this? Fighting him was always an option, but he was skilled. She could easily lose.

That wouldn't stop her, though.

Her hand curled around a small music box. Killian said, "Sorry to disappoint, love, but I know you won't—" Emma bashed him over the head with the box. Hook fell to the floor. She grabbed another handful of precious treasure and took off. She maneuvered her way up to the deck, hoping that Killian would be down long enough for her to disappear into the woods.

Luck wasn't big on helping her.

Once she reached the top deck, she reached another obstacle. Hook's crew had returned from the pub, some drunk off their asses, others practically passed out already, but there was at least one completely sober. Mr. Smee stared Emma down for a moment before charging at her. She dodged the stout man, but the rest of the crew knew what was going on now, and even drunk they were still damn good pirates.

They tackled Emma, holding her down and wrestling her bag from her. She yelled and thrashed, trying to escape the unexpected hoard of people. This definitely had _not_ been in the foreseen circumstances. This was going to make getting back to Snow and Charming just a tad more difficult than anticipated.

Hook had recovered from Emma's hit and was coming up onto the deck. He rubbed his cheek where there was a small amount of blood oozing from a cut the music box had created. She had hit him pretty hard. He hadn't been expecting her to _attack_ him. That was certainly not a common trait amongst the women he slept with.

_That's the thing though,_ he realized. _She'd slept with me to get to my takings._ It hadn't been a coincidence that she'd been in that pub on that particular night. This was planned. Killian tried to shove the faint feeling of offense away and put on his fearsome captain face.

Ramsey and Johnson brought Emma to her feet. Johnson held her arms behind her back, keeping her locked in a tight grip. Ramsey held his sword to her throat. When Killian looked at her, he expected fear and repentance. Instead, he found determination and a daring smirk. He wasn't scared of him. In fact, it looked like she was _enjoying_ herself.

"Easy, Ramsey," Killian joked, adjusting his hook. "She may be a thief, but she's still a lady. We treat women properly here." Ramsey slowly took the sword away from her throat. Killian moved so he stood right in front of Emma, staring into her eyes. Her green orbs stared back at him defiantly. The normal protocol on the Jolly for thieves was to make them walk the plank. No one stole from Captain Hook without repercussions.

But aside from his obvious attraction to the woman, there was a fire inside her that he hated to snuff out. It would be a shame, if not a tragedy, to have her killed.

"I have a proposal for you, Emma," he said, putting his hand under her chin and keeping her eyes locked to hers. "You can walk the plank—which I _really_ don't want to do—or you can become a pirate." Her face contorted. "Either way, you're not going back to your old life."

She sneered. "I'd rather die than be part of your crew."

He sighed. He couldn't force her to cooperate. "Suit yourself, Emma. I'd surrender now without struggle. Things will go much more smoothly."

"Why would I do that when I'm winning?" Suddenly, Emma elbowed Johnson in the face and kicked Ramsey in the groin. She quickly unsheathed Ramsey's sword and held it up to Killian, who deflected her blow with his hook. He brought out his own sword. The crew stayed back from there fight. They knew it was bad form to interrupt a fair sword fight.

"You're making things worse for yourself, love," he taunted, their swords clashing at each other. Even with her skirts partially hindering her, Emma's swordsmanship was excellent. Her father had taught her very well. "Just give up now."

She growled, "I would _never_—" Killian used the opening she'd given him and kicked her feet out from under her. She held her sword up to defend herself. Killian's hook and sword kept hers at bay.

He licked his lips and teased, "You know, Emma, normally I'd prefer to do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back."

She smirked. "As I recall, Captain, I had you on your back." She kicked his shins, making him stagger back, and jumped back onto her feet. "I'm leaving this ship, one way or another. You can't stop me."

He glared. Damn it, this woman was too difficult for her own good. Not to mention really handy with a sword. But he couldn't let her leave. His reputation was everything. It's what got his prisoners to cooperate, for people to hand out information like candy, and what kept most vessels from attacking the Jolly. If she escaped, that was shot to hell.

She started backing away toward the dock. His eyes darted to the floor. In a moment, she'd step on a loose plank. That was his opportunity.

"I am deeply sorry, love. But you're not leaving." He slammed his foot onto the plank, making her trip backward. She collapsed, ungracefully hitting the deck. The crew jumped on her, snatching her bag back, and this time successfully chaining her hands together. Smee handed Killian her bag. He threw it over his shoulder and ordered, "Take her to the brig!"

They dragged her below deck, and the entire way down anyone within a mile's radius could hear her unladylike cursing. Killian sighed. It was a damn shame. He turned to Smee and commented, "It's too bad. She definitely has a little bit of pirate in her."

Smee's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "That may be so, Captain, but why give her the offer at all? You would've killed anyone else."

Killian's voice hardened. "Mr. Smee, it would do you best to remember that this is _my_ ship, and you should really care to not question my motives." Smee may have been his first mate, but at heart he was still that thief, the one who questioned everyone and everything. If he didn't hold his tongue, he'd be sharing an adjoining cell with Emma. He told him as much, and Smee scurried off.

* * *

Emma had searched the cell for something to pick the lock without any luck. Hook knew what he was doing. There was only an uncomfortable cot and a small bucket she assumed was the bathroom.

Things hadn't gone exactly how she planned. Getting locked up was very, very bad. How was she supposed to get out of here? The ship had started sailing what felt like a couple hours ago. She could be countless of miles away from her parents. Not only would getting out of this cell prove a hard enough challenge, but she would also have to find a way to shore and then go on to find them. Hook had made this simple hit extremely complicated.

No one had come down here since they'd thrown her there. Her specialty was emotional manipulation. How could she emotionally manipulate her way out of here when there was no one to exploit?

Almost as if someone was listening to her inner thoughts, the door a few feet down the hall creaked opened. She assumed it was a crewmember, either coming to taunt her or worse. Even with no weapons to defend herself, she wasn't too shabby with hand-to-hand contact. No man would touch her without her consent.

But it wasn't a crewmember coming to hurt her. It was Hook, sauntering down the hall with a smirk on his gorgeous face. Emma glared at him, making sure to wipe any leftovers of her affections for him on her face. _Why couldn't he have stayed asleep just a bit longer? I'd be home right now, talking Mama and Papa out of their ridiculous plan. Maybe even playing cards with Red, and beating her mercilessly at it._

She was trying her hardest not to think about the life she was steadily sailing away from. It was all she knew. Red was the only friend she had because, other than her parents, she was the only constant in her life. Thieving didn't exactly give them the chance to settle down and get to know the neighbors.

At least Hook had no idea who she was. He didn't even know her full cover name, which protected her more. While she had kept her identity as Snow and Charming's daughter a well-kept secret, her pseudo name was becoming well known, just like her father had said.

"You should have taken my offer," he commented, leaning up against the bars of her cell.

She stood up and stared him down. "Sorry to disappoint, Captain, but I'd rather be shark bait."

"Ouch. You know, you're pretty feisty for a girl who is a pirate's prisoner."

She flashed him a sickly sweet smile. "First of all: woman, not girl. A girl wouldn't have done the things I did to you." He mouth opened slightly, staring at her in awe. "Second: I won't be for long. If I can't find a way off this boat, my parents will come rescue me. They always find me."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Your parents? Hard to imagine someone like you being dependent upon them."

"I don't depend on them. We're a _family_. We help each other out. Not that you'd know anything about that." Hook refused to let her see how much that hurt him. "And what do you mean by someone like me?" Her brazen act fell for a moment in favor of offense.

"I mean"—he held up his hands in defense—"that you seem to be a very independent lass."

He pulled out a key and unlocked her cage. She had a fleeting moment where she actually thought he was going to release her. But then he slipped inside with her and locked it up behind him, securing it in the pouch on his waist. He got extremely close to her, backing her up against the wall. His lips were mere inches from hers while he continued to speak. "Let's talk about why you came here in the first place, lass. You can hide behind your claim of just wanting my treasure. But no thief would compromise themselves for gold. Whether you want to admit it or not, you enjoyed last night just as much as I."

Emma's heart was racing. His proximity was clouding her thoughts. How did this man, this _pirate_, have such an effect on her? It was driving her insane not being able to control herself. She wanted so badly just to lean forward and kiss him, take what wasn't hers, and claim him as her own. Even disregarding the fact that he was the best lover she'd ever had, there was something about him that made her want to burst into flames. Her attraction to him was nearly overwhelming.

_Screw it,_ she thought. Emma moved her face forward and captured his lips, placing her hands at the back of his head. He responded eagerly, urgently, like the same thoughts had possessed him as well. His good hand went to her waist and dug his fingers into her hips.

He lifted her up. She snaked her legs around his waist and put both of her hands behind his neck to support herself. His hand cupped her ass, squeezing it tightly. His mouth left hers and found his way to her neck, suckling and biting at her flesh.

She needed him. _Now._ Breathless, she ordered, "Take me, Captain."

He came up from her neck and stared at her. "Are you sure, lass? I won't take a woman who isn't willing every time." Emma nodded, and he took advantage of the green light. He moved from the wall and kneeled onto the floor. He turned Emma over onto her stomach and pulled up hers skirts. She held herself up with her hands, the pain from the wood digging into her palms being buried beneath her excitement of him being instead her again.

He caressed her ass, feeling along its smooth surface carefully. Abruptly, he smacked it, and she let out a small yelp, but found that she liked it. She liked it a _lot_. "Please," she moaned. "Again, please." He listened, spanking her again and again, each time a little harder. He kept at it until her ass was a beautiful cherry red. He kissed each cheek, which made Emma suck it in a breath. It was soothing and painful at the same time.

"Ready for me, love?" She nodded quickly. She was extremely wet and needed her release. Without panties blocking his way, Killian undid the laces of his pants and slid easily instead her. He waited a moment to allow her to get adjusted to him before he began a slow rocking. His hand went around her and found her clit, pressing down on it gently and making slow, painful circles.

All the stimuli were driving Emma mad. She wanted to come so badly, and he told him as much. He started pounding into her, giving her no mercy, and rubbing her clit harshly. Not even a minute later she came, her body rocking with pleasure and release. Killian came with her, screaming her name.

They laid in silence for a couple of minutes before Killian stood up, laced his pants back up, and left the cell. Emma watched him the whole time. He reached into his waist pouch and pulled out a small bottle filled with a green liquid.

"What is it?" Emma asked, taking it from his hand and examining it. It didn't glow, so it wasn't magic.

"It prevents pregnancy," he answered, running his fingers along his scruff. "I meant to have you take that before we did anything last night, but I got a little…carried away." He looked embarrassed, which amused her. The big, bad captain could talk and play dirty in bed no problem, but admitting weakness? He ran scared. "It's an herbal concoction. It's been tried and found true. I'll bring you some every day."

He walked away. Emma swallowed the liquefied herbs and watched him the entire time, wondering just how many women he'd given the same bottle to.


	4. Never Coming Home

**Author's note: **I apologize the long wait, and it's not even a particularly good chapter to wait on tbh. But I had some stuff going on and this chapter mostly focuses on the transition. **[spoiler alert for season 4] **But what about them episodes though? CS dominating. And that promo killed me, I can't wait to see their date tonight! I always try to liveblog, so if you wanna join me with that you can find my tumblr url on my profile. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Review please!

* * *

"Bring her into port, boys. We've got some cargo to unload." Killian's crew obeyed, rushing around the deck frantically to prepare to drop the anchor and tether everything down. He steered the ship, gearing her gently next to the docks. Smee lowered the boarding plank. The crew waited down on the main deck for orders on their land task. Killian divided unloading the cargo and delivering it amongst the fastest crewmembers. The remainders were left with staying on the ship, cleaning it and guarding the prisoner.

Emma still refused to join the Jolly as a pirate. She was a stubborn arse, but Killian wasn't quite ready to give up on the blonde just yet. He couldn't kill her. He just _couldn't_.

When the ship was safely anchored down, he left and headed for the tavern. It was time to find our more about the vixen sitting in his cell. He needed to know more about her, and he was determined to get that information.

* * *

Snow paced around Red and Granny's living room, pulling at her hair nervously. "Something has happened to her. Charming, we have to go searching." It had only been two days since Emma hadn't returned from her walk, well inside their three-day rule, but there was a pit tunneling through Snow's gut.

"Sweetheart, first, calm down." Charming placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, bringing her pacing to a halt. "I'm sure she is fine. She probably just got sidetracked. We both know once she wants to do something, she _will_ do it. She's stubborn just like y—" She looked offended and he backtracked. "—Like both of us."

"But I know something bad happened," she argued, putting her hand on Charming's face. "I can feel it in my gut. We have to find her. I can't lose my baby. She's the only one I have." Her hand wandered to her stomach. "We have to find her." She turned to Red, who had been listening to Snow's concern from the couch. "Help me track her."

Red nodded and stood up. "Her scent will be faint, but I should be able to track her for a bit with it. Not many people venture this far into the woods." Courtesy of the wolf, who officially was still at large.

Charming was still protesting. "Snow, you're overreacting. She probably just had to duck into an inn for a couple days. Don't start a witch-hunt. You'll only draw more attention to her, and to who she is."

For a moment, it seemed like she might call Red off and listen to him. She had never been very good at listening to him.

"I'm finding my daughter. Let's go, Red." She turned away, grabbing her forest-green cloak and storming out the front door, her best friend in tow.

It wasn't long before the two women reached the nearby village, which was bustling with activity. Emma's scent was nearly gone, washed away by all the other shoppers. "I'm losing her," she informed. "Wherever she is, she hasn't been here since she went missing. She might not even be in this village."

Snow was speechless. Where was her baby girl? Where had she gone that prevented her from sending a bird? Where the hell _was she_?

The two kept looking around, just in case. While walking around two shopping tents, a poster caught Red's eye. She approached it with wide eyes. "Um, Snow? I think you should see this." The brunette tore it down and handed it to her best friend. Snow stared at it in horror.

On it was a sketch of Emma, with words in large letters below the picture:

EMMA SWAN

WANTED FOR BANDITRY, FALSE IDENTITY, & CONSPIRACY AGAINST THE QUEEN

In a shaky voice, Snow said, "We have to find her."

* * *

Emma watched Ramsey as he mopped the wooden floors. This was her opportunity to get away. When he was close enough, she shoved her hand through the bars and gripped his shirt. He was dirty, not having bathed in a while. She tried not to think about the filth on him as she pulled him to metal bars.

"Hey there, handsome," she purred. His eyes were wide with shock. Women didn't come onto him often, even the female prisoners. "Do you want to play a game with me?"

She could see a set of keys dangling from his belt. Each crewmember had a set, and they all had keys to the cells. He stuttered out, "I-I'm n-n-not supposed to talk t-to you."

She ran her index finger along his chest, giving him her best doe eyes. "You can make an exception for me, can't you? I promise to make it worth your while." In truth, speaking to him like that made her want to vomit. She didn't like giving men even the inkling that she could want them, unless she actually did. She wasn't getting out of here without it though.

He looked at her through hooded eyes, lust coating his features. He grabbed the keys from his belt, throwing anxious looks around while he unlocked it. He stepped inside. The second he turned his back to lock it again, Emma charged at him and slammed his head against the metal bars. He fell to the ground, a large lump forming on his forehead.

"Sorry," Emma said aloud, snatching his set of keys from his limp hand. "But you're not my type." She picked the key she'd seen Ramsey use and unlocked her cell with it. A wide smile broke across her face when it worked. She grabbed her bag, which was hanging on the wall opposite of the cell. She was getting out of here! Once she got off the ship, all she had to do was figure out where she was and find her way back to Red's.

She tiptoed down the hallway and carefully peeked her head out the door. Part of the crew was coming down the stairs and picking up boxes left near the staircase—unloading cargo. It was too easy. She waited until the last man went up and bolted forward. She walked quietly behind the group, following them off the ship and onto the docks. There, she slipped into the crowds inconspicuously.

_Finally,_ she thought. Now she needed to figure out where she was, get some supplies—

The sound of approaching horses stopped her thought process. The sound of the hooves hitting the dirt told her that the weight was heavy, top-of-the-line horseshoes. There was also the unmistakable sound of clanking metal. There was no doubt—Regina was here. George's henchmen wouldn't venture this far away from his kingdom. Regina, however, was constantly travelling. The search for Snow White was still high and nigh.

It seemed like Emma just couldn't catch a break. She began shoving her way through the crowds of people, trying to get away from the impending arrival of the Evil Queen. They were getting closer by the second, approaching fast. She couldn't get caught. No doubt that if by some miracle Regina wouldn't execute her for her thieving ways, she would lock her up indefinitely and eventually figure out she was Snow's daughter. Banditry ran in the family, and she looked too much like her mother.

Regina's carriage came into sight near the town square. Emma ducked into an alley and bit her lip. Regina flung her carriage door open and stepped down, her face emphasizing her title of the Evil Queen. She shouted, "I'm looking for somebody. Maybe you've heard of her. There is a bandit on the loose. She goes by Emma Swan. Not only is she a slimy thief, but she is in league with the wanted criminal Snow White." _Oh no,_ Emma thought, digging her nails into her palm. "If it is discovered that _anyone_ here has been helping her, they will be executed immediately. However, if one of you aids in her capture, they will be a very generous reward—your lives." She sneered the last two words.

How was she supposed to escape now? The Black Knights had started searching the streets, opening doors to public places and aggressively pushing through people. She needed a place to hide before someone turned her in or a Knight found her.

If she were wearing pants instead of skirts, she could just scale a building and hide on the rooftop. She did that a lot. That wasn't easily done with skirts though, so hiding somewhere on the ground was her only option. _Gods, I can't catch a break, can I?_

She slipped further into the alley, keeping her head down while trying to figure out where to go. The forest was her best bet. The twigs and uneven grounds were not going to be kind to her dress. She wished she had brought her pants, shirt, and vest along for her poorly thought out plan, Operation Seduce the Captain.

The actual forest began only a couple feet away, but Regina and her men were blocking the easy access. She began working her way around the queen, keeping close to tavern walls and hiding herself among walking groups of people. Not only was she avoiding a royal pain in the ass, but she also had to be on guard for Hook's men. She wasn't sure if they'd noted her absence yet or not, but even so, they would easily recognize her.

Finally, there was only one small road to cross to make it to the forest. There, she'd hide in some bushes or attempt to climb a tree. There was really no way to cross without exposing herself briefly. It was a risk she would have to take. She glanced around, and, seeing no guards, jumped out of her hiding spot and into the woods. She ran for a couple minutes, pushing through the pain in her calves and her short breath, until she reached a tree with a large trunk. She stopped there to take a breather.

One can imagine her surprise when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She screamed and whipped around, grabbing the hand and using it to flip the owner of it onto their back. There was a loud grunt and the person shouted, "Bloody hell!"

Emma couldn't believe it. _"Hook?"_

He laughed through the back in his pain, looking up at her, bemused. "I told you to call me Killian, love."

She rolled her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here? Were you following me?"

"Aye, that I was," he answered, completely unembarrassed. "If you thought that you could leave my ship without my knowledge, you're not as intelligent as I thought. I saw you hiding from Regina. I take it you don't have the best relationship with Her Majesty."

"Not exactly." She held her hand out to help him up. He thanked her, accepting her hand. He wasn't ready for her to shove him against the tree and hold a knife to his throat. Her eyes were intense, ready for battle. "In a minute, I'm going to take the knife away from your throat, and I will disappear. You won't alert anyone to my presence. If you do, I will find you, and I will kill you."

Killian swallowed, his Adam's apple scraping against the edge of the knife. "I wouldn't do that."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you wouldn't."

He narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice slightly. "Try something new, darling. It's called trust."

Oh, how she wanted to. She wanted to believe he would let her go. But he was a pirate and she was a wanted thief. Even if he didn't turn her in, he would force her back to his ship and kill her. And she wasn't ready to die just yet. Her voice was shaking when she said, "I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you."

He caught her eyes and stared her down. "I know who you are, Swan. You're just like me."

"I'm nothing like—" She paused. Wait. Did he just call her _Swan_? She'd never told him anything but her first name. She shoved herself closer to him and pointed the edge of the knife at his carotid artery. "How do you know my name?"

"Look in my satchel. Or allow me to." She slowly backed up and gestured to the bag. The captain opened it, never looking away from Emma, and pulled out a sheet of paper. Emma's jaw dropped. It was a wanted poster—for _her_. She knew she was being hunted, but hadn't known posters had been made.

"Oh, gods," she whispered, backing away from Killian, forgetting that he could subdue her in her panic. "Regina's going to find me. She knows. Somehow she knows, and she's going to kill me, and my parents—oh gods, my _parents_—"

"Love," Killian approached her slowly and put his hand on her shoulder. "I won't let Regina capture you. Come here. I won't hurt you." Emma allowed him to embrace her, his hook on the small of her back and his hand petting her hair. "There is a way she can't get to you."

"How?" Tears were running down her face. Her parents would be devastated if Regina got her. Their little girl in the hands of the enemy, being burned alive, would devastate them. Her parents couldn't have any more kids, so they would never be able to recover. And if she didn't kill her, Regina would hold her for ransom until Snow came to save her. If that happened, Emma would be devastated.

"It's simple, love." He pulled her face back and caressed her cheek. "You become a pirate."

She stared at him, the thought running over and over in her mind. The last thing she wanted was to become a pirate. She may have been a bandit, but she never took something she didn't need. She tried to pay for the things that didn't benefit Regina or King George. Her parents had made sure to raise her properly—never steal from good people, take only what you need, buy whatever you can.

Pirates didn't do that. They were entitled and scoundrels. They took whatever they pleased, with no thought to anyone but themselves. She didn't want to be one of them.

But what choice did she have?

Slowly, Emma nodded her head. "Okay." Killian was surprised, but decided not to question it. He knew she would make it clear if she weren't being serious.

"Let's head back to the ship, love. I'll keep you hidden. Once we're aboard, I need you to keep your head down until we're away from the docks. Can you do that?" She nodded again. He grabbed her hand and led her away to the ship.

The Black Knights were still searching the village, but they'd already looked around the docks and had cleared it. Still, they couldn't risk getting caught. There wouldn't be enough time to get the ship going before they could get captured. Killian knew keeping Emma on board made him a fugitive—more than he already was. Being a pirate automatically made him a wanted man, but most would turn their heads because no one really dared enough to risk messing with a pirate. Even the queen turned her head most days, unless it was to make an example.

But harboring Emma put him on the top of the fugitive list. Her Majesty was actively seeking her. He could be executed for this. He didn't care. There was something that made him very protective of Emma. He wanted to hold her, keep her safe, even if that meant condemning her to a life she didn't want. He didn't know exactly why he felt this way. Something drew him to her, like a moth to a flame. It was uncontrollable, unstoppable, and he didn't know if he would live or die.

They were almost to the Jolly when more knights decided to double-check the docks.

Emma began to panic. "Hook, what are we going to do? If they get me, I'll—"

She was cut off when he turned her around and smashed his mouth to hers. She instantly reacted, putting her hands on the side of his neck and caressing the skin there. For that moment, she didn't think about anything but his lips. Those amazing, luscious, perfect lips she always wanted to kiss.

He released her a moment later, and only then did she realize it was to make sure the guards didn't bother them. Public displays of affection were uncomfortable. She felt sad, and then shoved it aside. So what if that's why he kissed her? It didn't mean anything either way.

They made is safely to the ship, where Killian proceeded to usher her below deck. She sat on a crate for a long time, letting the rocking of the ship calm her heart down—which had sped up, but from the close encounter or from getting kissed, she wasn't sure—before he came below deck again.

"It's all clear, Emma. We're about a forty-five minutes from land, and we weren't followed." She gave him a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Instead of trying to pry her emotions open, which he imagined never went well, he held out his hand to her. "Come see the view."

She hesitated for a moment before taking his hand. They went up to the top deck. Killian took Emma to the steering wheel. He pressed himself against her back, and the shaky breath she released wasn't lost on his ears. He used his hook to guide her left hand to the wheel; his hand went to her waist. He put his mouth up to her ear and whispered, "All of the sea is yours, Swan. Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger."


	5. Plagued Thoughts

**Author's note: **I would like to point out a few things before you all read. **I am not the perfect writer.** In fact, I haven't written something decent in a while, in my own opinion. I'm trying my best, and you all can't even begin to imagine the joy I feel knowing you all enjoy this story. I don't have anyone beta read my chapters or edit/revise it, so all spelling or grammar mistakes are things I didn't catch before posting.

Not everything I write will be in character or make sense. I'm flawed, so my stories are too. The characters will not always be accurate to their real portrayal. I wish I could do that, but I honestly can't.

For the small questions being asked about the AU setting: later is when I'll reveal why Snow and Charming couldn't have any children after Emma. Charming didn't follow Snow and Red in chapter 4 because it's extremely dangerous for them all to be out at once at the same place multiple times (like the village they'd already been to). It was a little OOC, but like I said, not everything is perfect.

Lastly, when it comes to the smut, it's not perfect. I've only recently had sex myself, and it's hardly a comparison basis for people like Emma and Hook in this universe, who've both had different partners and had certain tastes. I try to make it realistic, but personal experience is near empty and porn is not an accurate portrayal of sex. I hope you all understand that I can't write everything perfectly.

On with the story.

* * *

Emma was wide-awake. She stared at the wooden floorboards from her hammock, lost in thought. It was somewhere around three in the morning. She'd be getting up for her shift in a couple hours. She needed to get to sleep. But she couldn't. She'd been on the Jolly Roger for about one week, and she was missing her parents like crazy.

_What would they be doing right now?_ She asked herself. Well, for one thing, asleep. However she took the liberty of imagining something better. She thought about them running through the forest, bareback on a couple of stolen horses, running from a place they just hit. She imagined them smiling and in love without a care in the world.

That wasn't true. If they weren't sleeping, they were up worrying, probably even searching. Emma hadn't had the chance to send a letter to them yet. A pirate's life was demanding, and she had to be careful in wording it. She couldn't let the queen capture it and figure everything out. Not to mention that parchment and quills were kept in Killian's room.

Finally fed up with her inability to sleep, she got out of her hammock. She threw a blanket around her shoulders to protect her from the sea wind, and went to the main deck. The night shift was dead, half of the pirates asleep and the other ones struggling to stay awake. She walked past them, trying to ignore the stares from the ones that were still awake. They still weren't quite used to having a woman on board, let alone the thief that tried to steal from it.

She quietly opened the hatch to the captain's quarters. She went down the ladder and closed the hatch door behind her. Killian was sound asleep. His arm was thrown over his face, and his lack of nightshirt showed off his soft chest hair. He looked like a broken angel instead of the most cutthroat pirate in all the realms.

Emma found it amusing that he'd never shown her that side of him. Even after she betrayed him, he showed her respect. She was almost scared to see him truly angry. She knew he was a very gentle soul—their time in bed said as much—but he wore a thick armor. He was trying to protect himself with his reputation.

She shook her head and walked over to his desk. There was parchment along with an inkwell and a quill already sitting on the desk. That was convenient for her. She sat down on the chair, flinching at the squeaking noise it made. Killian didn't wake up to it, so she felt safe enough to continue.

She dipped the tip of the quill into the ink and began to write.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_You must be worried sick about me. I never would have left if it weren't for the best. I never planned on leaving you two alone. But I had a very close run-in with QR and had to get out. I was on my way back to you when this happened. Circumstances made it that I couldn't get back to you. I'm so sorry._

_Call off whatever search you have going. You won't be able to find me. I can't tell you where I am—even if this letter isn't intercepted, I know you'd still come after me if I told you—but just know that I am safe and sound. I have someone taking care of me._

She stopped writing for a moment and glanced at Killian. He shifted around so he was on his side facing her. His face was so gentle in sleep, so innocent. It made her smile.

_I haven't known him long, but I know he'll protect me at all costs. There is something about him that I trust. I think, if you two ever got the chance to meet him, that you would like him once you got through his rough exterior._

_I'm sorry to have to shorten this. But I'm afraid if I continue to write this for too long, I will get too emotional for my own good. Something tells me that emotions here aren't received very well. Just know that I love you both so, so much and that I am safe._

_All my love,_

_ES_

She sketched her signature swan next to her initials. She wrapped the letter in a tiny red ribbon she had found while roaming through the ship a couple days ago. She went to the window and opened it, kissing her teeth to call a nearby delivery bird. It took a few minutes of teeth kissing, but a bird finally landed on the sill. She wrapped the letter onto its leg and told it where to go.

After the bird left, she continued to stand at the window, enjoying the cool breeze and the sound of crashing waves. Who knew the ocean could be so soothing? The first two days had her puking all day long. Her body hadn't been used to the constant rocking. But now she moved with the waves and let them calm her down.

"Emma?" Killian's voice was gravelly, wrapped up in sleep.

She jumped slightly, startled, and turned to him. "Killian. I didn't mean to wake you up. Go on back to sleep." She began to leave, turning to the ladder.

He reached out his hand toward her. "Wait," he begged. She stopped. "Come here."

It probably wasn't her smartest move, but she listened. This pirate had an effect on her that she didn't quite understand, and it scared her. She sat on his bunk and continued to hold his hand. "Yes, Killian?"

He flashed a smile. "Did you sneak in here just to watch me sleep? There's no need for coyness, darling. You can admire all you like." He waggled his eyebrows playfully, and Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"You're kind of conceited, did you know that?" There was laughter behind her words.

He gasped in false horror, putting a hand to his chest, which Emma's eyes followed. "I'm hurt, Emma. I'll have you know I'm a very humble pirate." He chuckled to himself and conspicuously interlaced his hand in hers. She almost protested, but stopped herself. His hand felt nice. And after a week of minimal human contact, she needed it. A moment later, he turned more serious. "What were you doing before I woke up?"

She avoided his gaze by staring at the floorboards. "I, uh, sent a letter to my parents."

"Emma!" He made a noise of disgruntlement and sat up abruptly, his hand still firmly grasping hers. "You _know_ you can't do that. Do you want the bloody queen to find you?" His grip on her hand tightened. "If she gets you, execution is inevitable. I'm not about to let you die because of some silly notions of sentiment."

He began to get out of bed, but Emma held him back. She explained, "I know the risks. But I _had_ to let them know I was alive and okay. They would've kept searching for me. I couldn't let them live their lives in constant worry." She paused. "I kept it very vague. I didn't use any names, didn't reveal my location—everything is okay. Even if Regina somehow gets ahold of that message, she can't gleam anything from it."

Killian bite his lip and feebly argued, "She could use magic."

"No, she can't. My mom knows a little about it. Locator spells can only use a personal object. A piece of parchment isn't something personal. She would need something I use frequently or something I'm fond of."

He quieted for a moment. "And anything like that is with your parents." The unspoken words hung in the air: _because you had to leave that all behind._ He put his hand on her face, cradling her cheek, and gently caressed it with his thumb. "I'm sorry. I know it can't be easy just uprooting your life as you have. I know very little of the concept of family."

"What do you mean?" Confusion contorted her face slightly. "You don't have a family?" Everyone had a family. Right?

He sighed. "4am isn't the time for my sob story. You can't know all my secrets at this stage in the game, Swan. I can, however, let you know this." He pulled Emma into him and brought her lips to his. It was a powerful, passionate kiss, one that left her breathless.

The two smiled when they pulled back from each other, their foreheads leaning together. Emma asked, "What was that for?"

"To help you forget for a little while," Killian responded, pulling her back in. Her hands went to his hair, running her fingers through the silky locks. When she'd accepted that she was a pirate, she tried her best to not linger too much on what her relationship with Killian was going to be like. She didn't want to expect anything from him. And, if she was being honest with herself, she didn't want the emotional attachment. She was still trying to find a way back to her parents, even though she knew deep down that this was probably the only way for them all to survive.

For the moment though, she just let her lose herself in his lips.

He stump went behind her and pushed her closer to him. She eagerly responded, tugging at his hair while sliding her other hand down his smooth back. She felt along the spine, her fingers dancing across his skin. Touching him was addictive, a need she couldn't control. Her hand left his hand and ghosted down his torso, feeling his muscles contract under her touch.

"Darling," he panted between kisses. "If you continue like this, I'm going to need you to be much less clothed."

Emma smirked, remembering he'd said something similar last time they'd fucked. She pulled back and stood up. She pulled off her nightgown and undergarments, letting me fall unceremoniously to the floor. She needed him. She didn't know where her hunger had come from, but she was not about to ignore it.

She pounced on him, settling him on his back. Her fingers ran through his dusting of chest hair. She couldn't get over how soft his hair was, or the fact that she loved it so much. Before him, a bunch of hair wasn't really her thing. On him, she loved it.

She kissed down his chest, her fingers sliding sensually along his sides. She unlaced his pants swiftly and pulled them off his legs, tossing them across the room. He was hard, his cock resting on his stomach. Emma smiled up at his lust-filled expression and took it into her mouth. He hissed at the warmth of her mouth, his hips bucking in response. She put her hands on his waist and held them in place while she gently sucked him.

This wasn't just fucking like before. This was sensual; they were taking care of each other the way true lovers should. Not a back alley itch-scratcher, but an act of complete awareness of sexual desire. Two lonely people seeking each other's company. And maybe just a _hint_ of something more.

When he came in Emma's mouth, Killian whispered, "_fuck_" under his breath. Emma smirked at that, her pride swelling, while as swallowed all of cum. She kissed her way back up hovered over him, her thumb brushing over his bottom lip.

She stared at him, getting lost in his sea-colored eyes, her thoughts racing. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, her skin felt like it was on fire, and she couldn't stop her mind from imagining impossible things with him. She could see herself truly becoming a pirate, being with him, help him run the ship—she could even see herself marrying him, which blew her mind away.

Her life didn't provide a lot of limitations. Rules had to be broken in order to survive. Needed some food? Steal it, if that's what it took. Take a horse that wouldn't be missed. Little things that was morally okay in their family because without a little bending, they would've died a long time ago.

The things her lifestyle did limit, however, were irreplaceable. She couldn't settle down and start a family of her own. It was her curse.

And gods, his eyes were conveying so much to her. There was a wide array of emotions in them—concern, lust, tenderness—and it was overwhelming. How could he care for her so quickly? They'd only known each other for a week and the sparks between them were greater than anything she'd felt before. Something had been ignited in her because of him, a fire that she couldn't extinguish, a flame that refused to go out, and it seemed that fate was determined to keep it alight.

Who was she to try and fight fate?

Emma and Killian spent most of the night making love, and fell asleep, entwined in each other, in the early morning.

* * *

David had spent most of the night tossing and turning, his thoughts plagued. Finally, around four AM he gave up the notion of sleep, tossing aside the blanket that covered him. He carefully tucked it back around Snow.

He watched her sleep for a few minutes. Even now, her face was creased with worry lines and unease. A week had passed with no word about or from Emma. They'd been awake most nights, constantly moving in far-fetched attempt to find Emma close by.

Unfortunately, Regina's knights were racking up their ranks. Every village they visited had more and more Black Knights patrolling, keeping the villagers living in fear and the Charmings living without public resources.

_One would think,_ David thought to himself as he slumped his hand into his hands, _that after 22 years Regina would give up her hunt for Snow. But that would mean she would have to gain some common sense._

Snow had long ago told David about the reasons behind Regina's vengeful acts of hatred. The stable boy hadn't deserved to die, and Cora was completely messed up, but he couldn't find Snow at fault. She was a naïve child, who believed that everyone was good and goodness would always win. She kept those ideals throughout the ordeal, but in a new light. _"Everyone has a happy ending out there somewhere,"_ she'd told him once. _"But a lot of them throw that away. Regina did that when she chose revenge over forgiveness and love."_

He knew that deep down Snow cared for the queen. She sympathized for her, felt guilt at what her actions set into motion, and wanted to make things right, if Regina would let her. But the queen's heart remained cold. There was nothing anyone could do about that.

His mind went back to Emma. Where was his baby girl? Was she hurt? Did Regina somehow get her? The posters put his daughter at a huge risk. When Snow and Red had gone searching the first time, he'd wanted to join them so badly it made his heart ache. But they couldn't be seen together in public like that. Not only were both of them extremely recognizable from their own wanted posters, but also showing up together doubled the stakes of getting caught. It wasn't something they could risk.

He spent the rest of the morning letting his mind wander in worry until Snow woke up. She held him as he cried into her neck. She was scared for their little girl, she was. But over the last couple of days, she calmed down. Emma knew how to take care of herself. And it was this family's specialty to find each other.

Snow was just reminding David that they needed to remain hopeful when a letter dropped between them. Snow opened it, eyes wandering down to the signature, and sighed in relief. "Emma!"

* * *

**Author's note: **I'm sorry for the delay and also for it just not being a good chapter. But I've got papers due and speeches to write, and my finals are coming up soon, so I have to focus on my education. Hopefully getting another glimpse into the Charmings' minds will make up for everything. Hopefully my next update will come sooner, and with more plot than filler.


End file.
